ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman: Odyssey
Wonder Woman: Odyssey is an American action/adventure superhero television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. The series is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and premiered on WB Kids on August 15th, 2020. Synopsis The series follows Princess Diana, who was forged from clay by Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons and gifted incredible abilities by the Greek gods, as she travels from her homeland of Themyscira to the United States, which the Amazons refer to as "men's world." Characters Main *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - the main protagonist of the series who was trained for years by the Amazons to become their ultimate warrior. Supporting *'Steven "Steve" Trevor' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a member of the U.S. Airforce who crash-landed on Themyscira, where he developed a crush on Diana. *'Etta Candy' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - an Air Force Officer and a good friend of Steve and Diana's who is fond of sweet food. *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Troia' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Diana's first apprentice who is a younger Amazonian woman that refers to Diana as "sister". *'Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Diana's second apprentice who is a demigod teenage girl from men's world. *'Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Diana's mother and the Queen of the Amazons who has a complicated relationship with men's world. *'Artemis of Bana-Mighdall' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - the equivalent of Wonder Woman for the Bana-Mighdall, who are Amazons that worship the Egyptian gods. *'Menalippe' (voiced by TBD) - the chief priestess of Themyscira who is very giddy most of the time and has the ability to see glimpses of the future. *'Aella' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Panthesilea '(voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Philippus' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'I Ching' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Orion' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Thomas Tresser/Nemesis' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Zeus' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Hera' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Hephaestus' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Aphrodite' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Eros' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lyta Hall/Fury' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - Diana's arch-enemy who is an archeologist that was cursed by the African god Urzkartaga. *'Ares' (voiced by JB Blanc) - Diana's grandfather who is an incredibly large man in thick blue armor and a very large sword. He is also referred to as "The War." **'Isacc Nyte/Duke of Deception' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Desmond Nyte/Earl of Greed' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Bryce Nyte/Lord of Conquest' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Deimos and Phobos' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - TBD **'Eris' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Circe' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a misandrist sorceress with powerful spellcasting abilities who holds a grudge against the Amazons. *'Paula von Gunther' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - an international terrorist and weapons dealer who is currently the government's most wanted woman. *'Doctor Cylvia Cyber' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Marina Maru/Doctor Poison' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Edgar Cizko/Doctor Pyscho' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Medusa' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Queen Clea' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'LeTonya Charles/Cyborgirl' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Hades' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Persephone' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'The Furies' (all voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Chang Tzu/Egg-Fu' (voiced by George Takei) - TBD *'Antiope' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Helmut Streicher/Red Panzer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Episodes Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Wonder Woman Category:DC Lights Animated Universe Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-PG-V Category:GazzaB9's Ideas